User blog:Iama SMRT person/Watching iDo
Watching iDo right now...Literally. I'm sitting in a chair in front of the TV with the keyboard pulled as far as it can go, so when I'm done I have to go over this and fix all the errors. --start-- Holy crap, that is a HUGE meatball Sam is holding. Yeah, Freddie! New Penny-tee: Fudge Patrol. Meat Patch? lol, what? Sam wears a meat patch. Big Birtch? lol Wanna putt some meat? Woo! Seddie playing meat ball. Sam missed the meatball on purpose. XD NO! Don't sing the song~ Wisconsin mustard has what? Omg? Spencer just ATE that meatball! Gross! XD -Credits-back to show- Random chatting? Hasn't that been done before? lol Jodi Flueger Oshkosh Washington? I remember seeing a sticker thing on a truck about OshKosh once. OMG! Spencer came in and guess what he found? A tortilla chip in a potato chip. LOL Turns out that you get a free tortillia chip in the bag. This Jodi chick is obsessed with Spencer. Marriage time! this dude's voice is going higher and higher. OMG Gibby. In a bear costume! Lol he though that he was a ring bear? ha ha ha... Okay, now marriage time. "You bet your cheese I will!" Best proposal answer ever. Carly and Sam are the bridesmaids. OMG Freddie "I think you girls will make purty bridesmaids" lol The dude is about to sing...lol, now instead he has to pee! -- Captain Height. lol Aw, Sam fills out the dress a bit better. Carly is a bit too skinny. Spencer looks so handsome and...what? Jodi has a crazy laugh. XD Freddie is the best man and now Jeff, Gordon's brother, is mad. Internet boy, watch your back. lol -- Aw, Gibby and Guppy are on a bike. Something is up in the tree. Wonder what it is... WOW! Five bucks are in the tree. Aw, I love Guppy's phone. -- Sam is falling asleep at the wedding. "This ceremony is enternal!" Jodi, stop staring at Spencer. Oh no...here it comes... Jodi, do you take Gordon to be your husband... I'm in love with someone else...SPENCER! lol, his tie just falls off. I don't think it was real though, becuase it seems as though the post-production people edited it. -commercial break=- Best COMMERCIAL EVER OMG IT'S ABOUT ISTART A FANWAR! :D "Since the very beginning, fans have battled ovver one thing: Creddie vs. Seddie"..."Coming this November, the answer will be revealed in iStart a Fanwar." OMG. SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIEI! PLEASE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Man, commercial breaks are so long. I'm afraid to get up to pee. DX -back to show- Milwaukee is on the marriage building. Holy crap, that grandma can knee hard. She got Carly and Spenver. Freddie: Want me to rub it? Carly just looks at him. Oh no, Gordon is blaming Spenver. Those fish stick look awesome. There is such a thing as Beef mustard? Jeff is behind Freddie. Jeff is grabbing Freddie's lip. LOL The five dollars are in the tree, Gibby, and you won't reach them by jumping. I love how Guppy is laughing. lol, Gibby runs toward the tree and instead hits his face. "Excuse me miss lady." lol -- Why does Jodi like Spencer? Spencer doesn't feel chemistry, Jodi. Stop cackling. "All naked and wet" woah perverted. -- OMG you guys, the grandma isn't going to reach the dollar by sitting on Gibby's shoulders. lol Guppy snaps a picture of a girl walking by. XD -- Gordon, "The last time I tried to sing the song on iCarly I alsmost lost my urine. XD" Spencer, YOUR BUTT IS FLAT! Not like apples. Now Gibby is on the grandma. REACH THE DOLLAR, GIBBY,--oh, they fell down. I love how Guppy is laughing. XD I think Hazel, the grandma, is dead...Well, Gibby did land on her. lol, I love how Gibby just quickly rides away. XD Now Carly is going to sing. Or maybe Gordon. Hm.. Yea, it's Gordon. What's he going to sing. STOP HOLDING ON TO CARLY! lol....Godorn can't take out a microphone. haha he looks constipated. this is so hilarious. He just peed himself! rofl my dad even laughed. "I sprung a leak in my trousers." XD lol..."We're never coming back to wisconsin". Now Carly trashes the dress. Oh, now she's going to sing! Go! "Gordon's a little emotional ...and 'damp'. " I like this song. It's pretty... But you can tell it's auto-tuned. :( Lol, love how spencer is dancing by the alter. Man, I LOVE THIS SONG! Sam is dancing and licking the fishstick platter. OMG Jodi and Gordon can't dance. lol Sam realizes that she was was holding that platter and she just throws it over her shoulder. Jodi and Gordon kissed. Spencer asked if anybody thought that his butt was flat and nobody answered. -end of episode- Wow, that was so much funnier than iSPT. Like, dude, WATCH THIS EPISODE. XD ~Beefers. Category:Blog posts